


Heartless

by sky_queen3



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/pseuds/sky_queen3
Summary: How could Amanda be so heartless?





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I actually ship this or anything, but the idea came to me when I was listening to the song on repeat. (Although if it was something someone did ship, the name would be 'Comanda' and that amuses me way more than it should.)


End file.
